Update a list of persons treated for tinea capitis between 1949-1960 and obtain information about subjects who developed benign tumors or cancer of the thyroid, brain, paratid gland, breast, bone, lung, esophagus, leukemia, and lymphoma. This information will then be compared with a control group. The analysis will be done by NCI investigators at the end of the project.